Into the Sunset
by Justice Ike
Summary: Sally/Callum pairing. Sally is waiting for her ride to show,and it arrives in style.  Mild Spoilers for my book


**Into the Sunset**

Sally's legs dangled off the edge of the building that rose almost endlessly from the earth below. The concrete sidewalks and the tarmac roads appeared to blend together as one, giving an impression of a black abyssal void of never-ending darkness in Sally's eyes whenever she peered down. The sky was softly lit in scattered crimson light from the fading rays of a dying sun setting just to one side of the young officer, causing the high rise buildings that burst forth from the ground like the spikes of a pit to throw long, almost sinister shadows that snaked around in the busy streets below. The wind was gentle and refreshing as it stirred Sally's dull blonde hair.

_The wind..._ She hadn't had the time to admire the cool breath of air that was caressing her entire body for a while now. So long, in fact, Sally had almost forgotten what its soft touch felt like. She closed her sapphire eyes, her features twisting into a contented smile and sat completely still and peacefully for a while. Even her breathing and heart rate slowed right down, before she like out a slow sigh of content.

Finally, slowly, the young officer opened her gleaming eyes once more, staring at the sun which had now been very nearly swallowed by the horizon. The blue of her eyes seemed to dance as she watched the sun finally being eaten by the Earth, before yellow sparks replaced the dancing blue glow in her iris, getting stronger and finally turning into a continuous glow. As it did so, the crimson light of the dying sun faded into black and the grey concrete and glass buildings fizzled into masses of whitish yellow electricity.

Sally allowed her sight to wander, spiralling down into the streets below, snaking between cars, dodging past people and meandering through gaps between buildings, before spiralling skyward. The officer was about to allow her sight to come back to her when she caught sight of an object that looked like a pickaxe, when stared at head on, travelling at high speed towards her. Another subtle smile formed on her lips.

"Looks like my ride is finally here." Sally spoke to herself in a graceful whisper.

She rose onto her feet and waited, squinting to focus on what she had seen before. The silhouette drew ever closer, a soft crimson glow enveloping it before it disappeared in a hiss on greenish-white sparks. Sally's smile broadened.

That was what she had been waiting for; that was her cue to go.

She took a couple of steps back, before she leapt off the building, plunging downwards at a blinding speed; yet Sally was not frightened. If anything, she felt excited and confident. She swung her body so it was horizontal before reaching out with a hand. There was a hiss and a huge grey bird appeared from a glowing emerald light. Sally skilfully grabbed its wing mid flight and swung onto the creature's back.

"You alright?" The bird turned its head back slightly, speaking in a masculine voice which had a shrill edge to it. "Was it fun?"

"To-tal-ly, Callum!" Sally nodded in reply. "I've never fallen so fast in my life."

This earned her a mock laugh from the bird. "Hah! Call that speed? I can show you some real top notch stuff!"

"You can go faster than _this_?" Sally spluttered in disbelief.

"Pah, this is nothing compared to what I can do."

"Show me then."

"You sure?" Callum questioned.

"Yes. Show me what you got! I wanna go for a ride!"

"Well, you want speed? Then here we go!" Callum folded back his scythe shaped wings before entering into a steep dive at blistering speed. "Let me show you a _real_ ride, Sally Armstrong!"

Sally screamed in delight, twisting her fingers into his feathers for grip. Feelings of excitement and positive terror washed over her as the word went past her at the speed of light. But Sally trusted her love to carry her safely, no matter what crazy stunts he pulled off.

"Haha, hold on tight!" Callum laughed once again before starting a spiralling ascent of equal if not greater speed as the descent.

"Whhhhhhooooooooaaaaaahhhh!" Sally let out in one long breath of pure pleasure like a young child on a rollercoaster ride.

Deeming themselves at a sufficient height, Callum finally levelled out, still travelling at the same blistering speed as before. He banked, turning towards the direction of the sunset and the couple became a silhouette etched against a darkening sky.

"Ah, the view's not so bad from up here..." Sally began, trailing off as the beautiful countryside that was London's Green Belt came into view, and she let out a gasp.

Callum chuckled at her, smiling. "Not so bad at all!"

As the couple flew off towards the last dying rays of sunlight, Sally spread her arms fearlessly, threw her head back and laughed for the whole of London to hear.

**Please R and R!**


End file.
